Talk:Raven Staff
Energy bonus I have only ever seen Raven Staves that provide +10 energy bonus. Are there ones that give a smaller energy bonus(the + 3..10 on the article). :Theoretical staff energy range is 3~10. However, since raven staffs only drop in high level area, only high-end variants are likely to be found. It is theroretically possible for some chests in low area regions to drop them though, IMHO. -24.7.179.183 07:12, 18 March 2006 (CST) ::I have had Raven Staffs drop from Hidden Stashes in pre-Searing. I never paid attention to the energy bonus on them though. --Rainith 07:22, 18 March 2006 (CST) Bug? Im still trying to get more raven staff drops to make sure, but so far the 3 i have gotten so far, have had 17% chance to halve skill recharge of spells and was listed as the first property of the staff, instead of where it usually is, below the Damage line. Anyone else notice this?Raisu 00:10, 5 November 2006 (CST) :This is how all staves I've seen in Nightfall appear, so I guess it's an intended change. I don't really like it, but probably they ment it to be that way. — Stylva 03:03, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::I was cleaning out the inventory of my old Mesmer, and I found a Raven Staff with the following attributes: Energy +10, Fire Damage: 6-9, Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance 5%). No attribute requirements. The staff is over a year old, and while I know it didn't come from the Shiverpeaks (this character only recently got there), I can't say for certain where I got it (I vaguely remember getting this staff in Kryta). It likely was a fluke drop that doesn't occur anymore, but it's something I held onto for the uniqueness of it. If anybody does want to see it, just contact me here and we can arrange a meeting sometime so I can show it to you (I'll try and post a screenshot of it sometime). HolyCrusader 09:06, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Possible from those level 10 guys that run about up there :)--Diddy Bow 09:08, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Those used to be fairly common. I've still got two around with Energy +10, Damage: 6-10 (one Cold, one Earth), no attribute requirements. At this point they're a couple years old, so memory being what it is, I can't be certain, but I thought I did get both of them in the Shiverpeaks, during the Borlis Pass or Frost Gate missions. I gave both some nice upgrades and kept them around as newbie weapons. Very nice having a max energy staff when you're fresh out of pre-sear, fresh at the monestary, etc. --68.187.144.197 07:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Ritualist requirement! I found the following staff in Lornar's Pass: http://img380.imageshack.us/img380/6029/ritstaffjc3.jpg --Bonjela 19:39, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah I've had stuff like that drop for me as well. I think I got one for Chanelling as well --Blue.rellik 06:30, 4 June 2007 (CDT) I get raven staff drops with rit req often in tyria so this is not a huge thing for me. Mando Craftable in EotN This staff is now craftable by Hulen Hairyback in the Central Transfer Chamber for any attribute. -- Yu 14:24, 2 September 2007 (CDT) LAME ;) --Macros 05:51, 6 October 2007 (UTC) More like your lame, I love the skin, and the idea of being able to craft one rocks. -Shuuda Tbh I don't mind this staff...it has a decent skin for being multi-attribute. However, I find that it is extremely large compared to most, sort of like the Voltaic Spear. It looks funny on small Mesmers like Gwen. (T/ ) 07:47, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Ahh evil disambig link! --Gimmethegepgun 07:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Um, yeah, this would definitely qualify as the stupidest use of the LAME tag ever. First reason, "ugly skin"? How does that make you less effective? They drop too much? Again, how does this put the user of the staff at a disadvantage in combat? I think someone doesn't understand the different between LAME and lame. --68.187.144.197 07:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :"The LAME template can be used for anything and everything. :) (T/ ) 00:46, 27 March 2007 (CDT)" :But whatever. I got sick of filling my inventory with these things within 10 minutes of entering the Shiverpeaks. --Macros 08:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I like the skin. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Incarnatos ( ) 17:51, 5 January 2008. :::It still drops too much. 75% of staves are ravens [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::: I sure wish these things STACKED given the huge amount that drop. This LAME rating is full of WIN ~Pas2010 <3 :yes i know i'm responding to a dead thread, but i feel i must say it: i always loved this skin, wasn't till i looked here that i found out most ppl h8ed it.Akbaroth 12:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC)